


The Adventures of Seymour

by Soquilii9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original whimsical verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/pseuds/Soquilii9
Summary: Exactly what is Seymour?  Your guess is as good as mine.





	The Adventures of Seymour

**The Adventures of Seymour**

**Original poetry by Soquilii9**

 

Seymour was a tiny chap

No bigger than a pin

He ran into the house one day

When Rover was let in

 

He traveled to the kitchen

Remaining out of sight

He slept beneath the toaster

That kept him warm all night

 

He ate a piece of bacon

And looked around for more

He heard the maid approaching

Her footsteps shook the floor

 

Seymour ran in panic

He skidded on a stain

He slipped on comet cleanser

and tumbled down the drain

 

He slammed upon the draintop

He clung with all his size

He prayed for drier water

Rubbing drano from his eyes

 

The maid came stalking over

Her footsteps cracked the floors

She never noticed Seymour

As she started on her chores

 

She threw the dishes in the sink

And whistled for the soap

Poor Seymour was hysterical

As though there was no hope

 

Then suddenly a little straw 

Came slipping down the hole

Seymour laughed and danced and

Started climbing up the pole

 

The maid then pulled the straw up

And there to her surprise

Hung tiny little Seymour

Rubbing drano from his eyes

 

The maid was rather stupid

She thought he was a rat

She went to take poor Seymour out

And feed him to the cat

 

Seymour wouldn't have it

He bit her in a wink

She screamed and dropped poor Seymour

Right back into the sink

 

She turned on all the water

That washed him down the drain

He tried to hold his breathing

And hoped it warn't in vain

 

The water sloshed him through the pipe

He saw the light of day

And falling down into the ditch

He laughed and swam away


End file.
